User blog:WolfChica2345/Nisha's Adventure!
"Hi my name is Nisha and i would like to tell you all my story but, before i do that, i would like some other dragons in this adventure with me!" "My Adventure will try to include all of the dragons posted to me! So please in the comment section Write your Oc. I will give you the sheet to help you get started." Oc Sheet Name- Sex (Gender)- Species- Class- Age- Apperence(Human and dragon if you have a collar or special stuff)- Family- Personality- Hieght- Weight- WingSpand (If you are dragon)- Rider (Again if you are dragon, and it has to be an Oc)- Friends- Favorite Food- Likes- Dislkies- Mate/Crush (if your are a dragon the crush is for human)- Eggs (If you are a dragon)- Colors (Dragon)- Island Born On (Both human and Dragon)- Bio/Life Story- Picture (It is advised)- ---- (My Oc, Please Dont Steal I made her on paint, so i cant add the extra scales, nor the special stuff.) Name- Nisha ( Means Night in what? Idk) Sex-Female Speices- StromFury (A Hybrid of Nightfury and StormCutter) Class- Mystery Class Age- Adult Dragon Apperence- Large scar on her chest, leather studded collar, and star patterns under her wings. Family- Knight, Star, and Darla Personality- Loyal, Sweet, protective, adventourus, quick thinker, ready to fight, socially akward, cute, flirty, and caring. Height- 5'6 Wieght-140 Lbs Wingspad- (With her 4 wings) 10 Ft long (304.8) Rider- None She is wild Friends- Hiccup, ShadowSea, Toothless, StormFly, Meatlug, and Heather. Favorite Foods-Deer, Slamon, Eel (Yes eel she isn't affected by it) Perch, and Berries. Likes- Soft things, Fur, Water, Flying, doing nothing, going on adventure, teasing Shadowsea as well as toothless, and loves sweet berries, as well sleeping or napping with Hiccup. Dislikes- Shedding, have someone on her back, being called names, and hates, and i mean hates, Cages. Mate/Crush- No Mate But likes ShadowSea, and Toothless as well as Darkness (My other Oc) Eggs- None Colors/Apperence (For dragons)- Midnight black, dark grey, and icy blue. The whole body is black, and she has gray markings, when she is in the moonlight, her markings become white. She has 4 wings, and really sharp scales, that can split into 2 rows of razor sharp spikes, (even sharper than windshears tail!) She has Icy blue eyes, can turn her head all the way around, and her fire Color is white, even hotter than a deadly nadder's flames, with one large scar on her chest, and one scar around her paw, with a leather Collar. Island Born on- Season's Isle Bio/Life- She lived on a island that was called the Season's isle (Each season is on that island Winter mountians, forest summer, groves spring, and autum forest fall) The island was ruled by a god dragon named Season (God dragons, rule over one island they are the Alpha of that only island, and when they first hatch they are supposed to fly to another island and make their home there, 200 ft for lenght, wingspand is 100ft and season has all of the season color's, and when a rare dragon is born every 1000 years they become the next God Dragon.) Nisha was a carefree little nightfury, and she was a rare breed of dragon but she wasn't supposed to rule another island it was her friend Darkness, he wanted her to come with him after she was ready to fly, and rule with him, so just before the 2 friends where going to leave Season told everyone to leave becuase of the dragon hunters. So Nisha was already a skilled flyer, her and darkness took off into the oppiste direction of the other dragons, about an hour or 2 later the dragon hunters found them and nisha took a nasty shot in the chest causing the scar to appear, Darkness dived down to get Nisha she landed on the boat, and Darkness landed on the boat trying to fight off all of the hunters but failed and died in the process..... Nisha later woke up in a dragon proof cage, she was treated with respect but, was later transported to Vigo, and treated badly thus causing the scar on her chest and paw. She was forced to obey Vigo's every command, she was only focused on her own survival, one day Heather let her out she thanked Heather, and took off into the night, she later arrived on Berk where she met Toothless, and shadow. Picture- -------- Right there. Category:Blog posts